


A good morning

by mjeff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Mornings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeff/pseuds/mjeff
Summary: Crowley wakes up after a nightmare and Aziraphale's there to comfort him.---Short fic for a scene idea.





	A good morning

Crowley awoke suddenly with a sharp gasp. He was sweating despite the cold in the air. It took him a few seconds to register where he was and what happened.  
It was a chill winter morning. Windows were sealed shut but despite all that, the room fell cold during the night. The snow was falling outside, making the demon shiver just from it's wild ways of blowing in the air. Crowley sighed once he recognized that the horrors he had just seen were his usual nightmares. He often dreamed about his falling from Heaven and the rocky beginnings of his new life underground but that didn't make it any less upsetting.

"You dreamed of it again?" he heard a voice call from beside him.  
Crowley turned to be met with Aziraphale's tired gaze and a long yawn, still neck deep into the blanket on the other side of their bed.  
"Yes." was all Crowley said and sat up to start the day.  
He felt a gentle hand on his arm pulling him back into the pillows.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" the angel whispered with concern in his eyes.  
Crowley stared for a while then just shook his head. He hated recalling any moment of it. It was best to not think about it anyways.  
Aziraphale understood and didn't press the matter further. He shifted closer to Crowley, snuggling up to the demon and adjusting the pillow so they both had plenty of space on one.  
"Let's rest a bit more. We can open the bookshop later today." said Aziraphale and soon was fast asleep curled up between Crowley's arms.  
Aziraphale was warm and soft to the touch which Crowley loved. He put his arm around his angel and took a deep breath before finally relaxing back into the bed. He still felt a bit tense but Aziraphale's presence was very effective when it came to calming down his nerves. Hearing the other man's small exhales quickly made him sleepy again and he fell back to sleep, this time dreaming of a nice night out with his angel at their favourite restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you gave this small thing a read, I appreciate it alot! :)


End file.
